


It's A Deal

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [34]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Strip Games, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: On a rainy evening that cancels your plans, you and Pale find another way to entertain yourselves.
Relationships: Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You
Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389784
Kudos: 7





	It's A Deal

He’s staring at you over his hand of cards with a bit of a scowl, when you come back into the room.

The two of yous had been playing card games all night, sitting on the living room floor with some candles lit and not much else.

It was too fuckin’ rainy to go out and take ya to dinner the way he wanted to – there was a real fancy new fuckin’ place opened up downtown he had reservations for before the sky opened up and it started shitting rain – so he cooked up a big dinner instead in his nice apartment and you’re comin’ into the room with a couple of beers and a mischievous smile and he’s scowlin’.

“What the fuck is that look for?” He asks, taking a big drag of his cigarette, blowin’ smoke through his nose.

You’re both naked, too many rounds of strip poker leavin’ the two of yous in nothin’ but his fancy black socks and the matching gold chains around your necks.

“I’m making up a new rule to the game – ” You start as you hand him the beer, but he don’t even take a sip of it before his scowl deepens and he starts waving and gesturing around with his hand, smoke wafting all over the room.

“Nah nah nah sweetheart you can’t just go addin’ in new rules to the fuckin’ game after we started. That ain’t how this shit works. You wanna put in a rule? You put it in the beginnin’ before I get invested and then we play. New rule. There ain’t no new rules in games.” He shakes his head and sucks on his teeth, setting down the handful of shitty cards he’s been dealt again.

If he were in Vegas, he’d be beatin’ the shit out of the damn dealer by now. But as it was, he dealt these damn cards to himself, so he didn’t have nobody to really blame.

You’re fully grinning now though, laughin’ at the way he’s getting worked up. So he lunges for you, makes you shriek and yelp with laughter even harder louder sweeter, as he tackles your gorgeous naked body down to the soft carpeting of the living room, knocks you over and attacks your face and neck with scowling kisses as you wriggle underneath him.

“You think that kinda shit would fly out there in the big bad fuckin’ world? Huh? You think that shit’d fly at a casino? Lemme tell ya somethin’ honey, there ain’t no new rules. I’ve been real fucking nice and playin’ this game with ya for hours and now just because you’re winnin’ don’t mean you can go and make shit even easier for yourself okay? And I ain’t just sayin’ alla’ this cuz I’m a sore loser or nothin’ – ”

“Whoever loses this match has to do the dishes.” You interrupt, catching his face in your hands and winking at him.

It takes two seconds for his brain to get that you ain’t talkin’ about the cards, and a big cocky grin splits his face as he sucks his teeth once more before diving down to kiss and lick and suck at your body with a,

“Deal.”


End file.
